new_xiaoportfandomcom-20200213-history
Purpl3un1c0rn21
purpl3un1c0rn21 'is a notorious banned player from Nationcraft. He first came as a new player with the Supporter Rank by default. This has come from his donation to Nationcraft. Though the server was supposed to be kept for only XiaoXiaoMan fans, Amir told him the IP anyway. 'Lead to Ban He started out staying in the mansion of Reggie. In the mansion, he dug holes and Reggie told him not to go past the borderline. In the meantime, he has bothered wtsfno and disrupted the Ignatius Accident Response Team's work and progress. First when he wanted a drink from the drink machine, Reggie broke in and allowed him in. Although Reggie did not want this, Purple spammed the lever, releasing many drinks. When 11Denver22 saw that has happened, Reggie admitted to the crime and was jailed. Purple wanted to free Reggie. After a few days, Icebound, he was banned from going in the building because he was being too disruptive to the progress. Purple then dug under the building, finding a way in without using the staff door. When he was caught, said that it was not in the building. Although this was true, they did not mean he can still dig under the building. A week or two later, Purple went past the borderline of Reggie's mansion and Reggie asked him to stop and covered the hole he made with signs and sand. Purple then went out of his way and exploited the signs to cause the sand to collapse. Reggie put a sign again telling Purple to get rid of the hole or else he is out of the mansion. When they were both on the server, Reggie ordered Purple to get rid of the hole. Purple refused, claiming that the signs he put still protected the land. Reggie said that he had to get rid of the hole. Purple then left, leaving two signs saying that he will finish covering up the holes the day after. After 3 days, Reggie decided that he went way overtime with it and asked Rosie to worldedit the hole over. The chests were also worldedited. When Purple saw Reggie, he always said "fuck you reggie" and told him that he had chests that did not deserved to be worldedited over. Then he asked Icebound to roll back the hole. Before Rosie had successfully worldedited the hole, Reggie said to the admin that he wants the admin to replace it with Block ID 52 (Monster spawner) The admin did, but it caused severe lag. Back to Ice's rollbacks, he had accidently rolled back the hole to the monster spawners and crashed all players. The server had a laugh as Ice successfully rolled back the hole to its original state. After the rollback, Rosie did not know what exactly happened and didn't ban Purple yet, until users complained about Purple to Rosie. Rosie then took the liberty to b an Purple for "griefing, being a dick, hacking, acting like an idiot" He is now buried at Shady Oaks Graveyard.(Pictured) 'Aftermath' After the ban, Reggie was in a nationcraft group skype chat. After some time, Purple got on and said "fuck you reggie" He then managed to convince Amir that it wasn't his fault that he got banned (it was) and got Reggie removed from the skype chat. Chat with Rosie Skype chat Category:Banned Category:Griefer The server was later denied hosting as Amir went to work on CowCraft and stopped hosting Nationcraft. Which is wherer Purpl3un1c0rn21 now plays. Purpl3un1c0rn21 is now simply but a legend that is told to scare small children into protecting their puny little servers, and using grief protection, something Xiaoxiaoman never considered.Category:Legend